1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to an electrical connector using a low-cost mount plate to hold metallic housing so that the electrical connector is held at a computer case.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are implemented within cases of most electronic appliances such as personal computers and are used to transmit signals to outer appliances. In prior art, the electrical connectors are mostly covered by metallic housings so as to shield electromagnetic interferences, and the electrical connectors are fixed to printed circuit boards by soldering the metallic housings to the printed circuit boards.
However, when a plug is unplugged from the electrical connector, an external force is applied to the electrical connector so that the electrical connector may be got loose. Thus, a side tab extends from the metallic housing so that the electrical connector is fixed to the case by fixing the side tab and the case together.
Furthermore, most metallic housings are made of stainless steel and very expensive. The metallic housings have a lion's share in production cost when we are in low-profit market. The metallic housing with the side tabs results in bigger moulds, and cost of moulds will depend on size of the moulds and increase significantly. Even worse, it leads to much more scraps, higher cost and waste of resource.
Thus, there is a need for an electrical connector which is made of low-cost metallic housing.